seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Stellonius Pendragon
Appearance Stellonius Pendragon wears the traditional shinigami garb, and has shoulder-length brown hair and emerald colored eyes. While there is nothing particuarly differential about his clothing, he does on occasion forget to clothe himself fully when walking around his squads barracks, much to the chagrin of his fellow squadmates. Personality "Why do we have to fight..?" Stellonius is a somewhat quiet and complacent thinker, something that did not go unnoticed by the Academy when he enlisted in it in the first place. He's an enigma to most people, often seen as someone who doesn't share much about himself due to being a shut in. Despite this, he does have a heartwarming personality, and generally doesn't refuse to help others. Finding solace in books and calligraphy, he carries a small notebook around with him that he writes various qoutes and bits of poetry in. Likes: *Sleeping *Art *Poetry *Peace and Quiet *People who have a quirk or two and are outgoing Dislikes: *Plain people *Assertive Women *Alcohol *Fighting *Useless Chatter *Hinata (Still.) *Hinata. *Once again, Hinata. (Seriously, something that innocent has to be evil, right?) Zanpakuto - (罪と罰) "Sin and Punishment" '' Release Command "''Judge without distinction." Appearance Stellonius's Zanpakuto in its sealed form does not take the typical sword and hilt desgin, but rather it is a sword wrapped in bandages until it is drawn forth in its shikai form. In Shikai, it turns into a Longsword with a golden flintlock pistol on the side of it that recedes back to form the hilt of the blade, where the trigger is located. Abilities With Stellonius's Zanpakuto being unique in that it can switch from meelee to ranged so flawlessly, Stellonius's abilities are aimed at keeping his opponent on the constant defensive, whether it be up close and personal or at a distance. An unusual trait about his Zanpakuto is it has the ability to gather reishi ''from the atmosphere around him and use it in conjunction with his Reiryoku. His Zanpakuto is able to fire condensed balls of ''reishi at his opponents from the flintlock attachment of his Zanpakuto. ''Flint Spike Stellonius gathers ''reishi from the atmosphere into his Zanpakuto, causing the lining of his blade to have extremely fast-moving reishi particles that diffuse and separate spiritual particles. This in essence creates a form of spiritual chainsaw that encompasses the lining of the blade. ''The Pulsefire Shot Stellonius gathers ''reishi from the atmosphere into his Zanpakuto, causing it to take a color similar to the Kojaku. When fired at an opponent, it releases all the gathered reishi in his Zanpakuto in a high-particle beam attack that leaves him unable to use the ranged aspect of his Zanpakuto until more reishi is gathered, as well as diable him being able to use the Flint Spike technique. *The more reishi gathered, the better impact that The Pulsefire Shot will make. *After use, it renders the user immobile for a short peroid of time due to the strain it puts on the body. *Rather than one single condensed blast of reishi, Pendragon can separate the blast into mutiple beam particles. The after-affects will still remain the same though. Fighting Style Stellonius's Fightning style can be summed up to z''oning his opponent. His tactics are aimed at creating distance between himself and his opponent, resorting to meelee as a lesser alternative. With his flintlock having a cooldown between shots and being his primary attack directive, he has to reposition himself away from his opponent constantly, which isn't easy considering he isn't very fast. He is a support-type shinigami, who avoids being in the fray at all cost, preferring to take out his opponents from a distance. He is effective from long-range to mid-range, but has the combat expertise in CQC to stand his ground. Major Weakness Stellonius suffers a cooldown period on his flintlock thats attached to his Zanpakuto. Due to this, opponents who can put on the pressure during this period will make short work of him. Inner World (In Concept) Bankai - (罪と罰 EX) ''"Sin and Punishment EX" '' When Stellonius enters Bankai, his hair extends to his back and becomes a snow-white color. His Zanpakuto splits at the hilt into two silver shortswords that take the form of revolvers. Abilities Pendragon does not gain any particuarly new ability in this form, but his ability to fire off condensed ''reishi is at a faster rate than his shikai would have allowed him to. His Fighting style also differs significantly in this form, as he takes a more up-close-and-personal style, using Flint Spike on both Sin & Punishment to cut at his opponents spiritual power. He is also able to gather Reishi at a somewhat empowered rate compared to his earlier form, but using Pulsefire Shot still renders him immobile. His Pulsefire Shot ''can be used simultaneously with both ''Sin & Punishment, but due to having to divide the power between both weapons, they are at half the power they would be normally (which is rectified to a full-powered shot if both weapons are aimed at the same target, provided both hit) Kido Abilities #'#4, Hainawa(http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hainawa)' #'#4, Byakurai(http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Byakurai)' #'#11, Tsuzuri Raiden(http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuzuri_Raiden)' ##21, Sekienton(http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sekienton) #'''#30, Shitosu Sansen(http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shitotsu_Sansen)' Stats Stats are in the following: x, y, and z. X = Sealed, Y = Shikai, Z = Bankai *Attack - 40, 40, 40 *Defense - 50, 50, 50 *Reiatsu - 50, 70, 90 *Reiryoku - 40, 40, 40 *Speed - 70, 70, 70 *Health - 1340, 1440, 1540 History Pre-Academy Stellonius's story begins in the 102nd Rukon district, where he, along with a few other friends of his struggled daily to make ends meet. Not wanting to remain in a state of everlasting poverty, he sought to better himself. He eventually found a job in the 30th District as a bodyguard for a somewhat prominent family. It was there that he happened to meet a member of the Gotei 13. Pendragon became interested in the tales the man told him, of warriors who ascended to positions of power by becoming ''Shinigami, or "Death Gods". Seeing it as a way out of poverty, he immediately enlisted in the Academy, passing on his first try. Academy In the academy, Stellonius excelled in his studies, but was renown to be a bit of a shut-in. Passing with top marks, he found himself at a center of attention he didn't want. He purposely distanced himself from his fellow classmates (save a few close-knit friends) to avoid the stessors of everyday life. When he graduated from the academy, he was immediately recommended for the Gotei 13. Gotei 13/ Sereitei Stellonius was not drafted immediately into the Gotei 13 due to not being able to call upon his Shikai. However, in a training exercise with his fellow squadmates he awakened the shikai form of his Zanpakuto, accidentally injuring a fellow squadmate in the process. Due to this, he was reluctant to tell anybody about the shikai form of his Zanpakuto for the longest time. Eventually, word got out about the training mishap and he was brought before the court for repremanding. Instead of punishment, he was given an immediate promotion to the 7th seat of Squad 12. Trivia * Stellonius is reluctant to use his Shikai due to a training accident. He has however, gotten over it and is presently training it. *The name of Stellonius's Zanpakuto is a direct reference to ''Sin and Punishment: Hoshi no Keishōsha, ''an old railway shooter game for the N64.